


Vin's Mistake

by AnkleWeights



Category: Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, For a Friend, Gen, Improv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkleWeights/pseuds/AnkleWeights
Summary: PLEASE READ: This fic was written for a fun project me and a friend decided to do. We each chose a book, show, movie, etc. that the other person knew NOTHING about. We then challenged each other to write a small one-shot only being given character names, a few locations, and extremely minimal info about the piece of fiction's world. So if everything seems completely wrong and out of character, it's because I know absolutely nothing about Mistborn. But this sure was fun and I'd recommend doing something similar with your own friends!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Vin's Mistake

“Dammit, Vin. This is what happens when you go in without a plan. I thought you learned last time…” Vin chastised herself aloud while lying in a makeshift hospital bed. In actuality, it was an old cot with a blanket on it. It wasn’t particularly comfortable, but it was preferable to potentially bleeding on her  _ own _ bed. “Might as well save my breath calling myself stupid. I’m sure that-”   


“Dockson will do it when he comes back?” Dockson had a smirk on his face as he entered the room, finishing her sentence. 

“Precisely,” Vin answered, sounding defeated.

“By all means, please call yourself stupid. I’d like to save my breath as well.” Dockson walked up to her cot and sat down beside her. “How’s everything feeling? You don’t seem to be bleeding through the bandages so that’s good.” 

Vin placed her hand on her midsection, which was completely wrapped in white gauze. Her legs were patched up as well. She winced as she tried to get up. 

“Whoah whoah, let’s not get ahead of ourselves. It’ll be at least another few minutes before you can stand.” Dockson put a hand on her shoulder. “The stuff I shot you up with is a miracle, but it still needs a little time. I figure waiting is the least you can do. After all, it’s unbelievable you’re alive right now in the first place. Going against Straff on your own, Vin? Did you develop a death wish?”

Vin remained quiet and looked away.

“You know, they say time passes slower when you avoid talking.”

“Hmph. Who said that?” Vin asked, still not making eye contact.

“I believe it was Breeze at some point. Strange, since he was talking quite a lot at the moment. And time certainly felt slower for me. But still.”

Vin formed a small smile and chuckled. 

“Alright, now we’re getting progress.” Dockson said.

Vin turned her face back to him and sighed. “I thought I was ready, okay? It feels like I’ve been making so much progress in my training. He was weakened, at least I thought he was, so I made my move.”   
“There’s not a lot of us left in Luthadel, Vin.” Dockson sounded more serious now. “If Straff’s blade hit you just a nudge higher, or if Ham got to you just a little later, there may have been nothing I could do. We all want to see Lord Rashek suffer for what he’s done to this world, but we can’t do that if he or his men kill us. You can’t do something like this again. Even if you fine tune your magic capability enough to take him on alone, that doesn’t mean you should.”

“I know, I know. It’s just...he brought up my mother, Dockson.”

Dockson’s brow furrowed.

“And I know that doesn’t make me justified but...I’m sorry. He mentioned her by name. He said that...he just started going on. About what her face looked like when he killed her. The way that she sounded when…” Vin had to stop to swallow a lump forming in her throat. 

“You don’t need to go on...I’m sorry Vin.” Dockson scratched at the back of his neck. “I know that must have been hard. I can’t understand completely how that made you feel but-”

“I know it was stupid. I fell right into his hands. I promise this is the last time something like this will happen. Thank you for saving me again, Dockson.” 

“No need for thanks. No matter how dark things seem, it would be a hell of a lot darker without Vin in it.” Dockson tapped on the top of her foot. 

“Thanks, dad.” Vin smiled.   


“Oh lord, not with this again.” Dockson grinned and put his head in his hand.

Just then, Kelsier leaned into the room, knocking on the doorframe. “Hey kids. Not to alarm you, but word is that Elend Venture has been spotted waltzing into town. He’s yelling something about the Pits of Hathsin and I believe it’s fair to assume he’s not selling vacation packages.” He pointed to Vin and gave a thumbs up. “You fixed up?”

“You should be.” Dockson answered, looking at her.

Vin steadily swiveled her body and put her feet on the ground. She carefully stood up with her arms out. “Not feeling any pain...balance seems good. Doctor Dockson has done it again!” she said.

“Told you we keep you around for more than your looks, Doc.” Kelsier joked. All three of them shared a chuckle. “But yes, I feel we should be going. Everyone is ready downstairs.” With that, Dockson and Vin followed Kelsier back to the living room. Upon seeing them, Ham stood up from his chair and walked over. 

“Look at that! Walking around already, Vin?” He put a hand firmly on Dockson’s back. “Dad really is amazing, isn’t he?”

“Oh this is not going to become a thing.” Dockson shook his head. Vin and Ham snickered at each other.

“If we’re all good here, I suggest shipping out.” Clubs said from across the room.

“I agree with Clubs,” said Dockson, walking towards the front door.

“My, Pops is in a hurry.” Clubs said plainly. Everyone shared a laugh, Ham laughing loudest of all. Dockson was the only one not included, as he was too busy pretending to bash his head against the nearest wall.


End file.
